Bart the Genius (The Simpsons Guy)
Bart the Genius is the third episode of The Simpsons Guy's first season. It originally aired on the Fox network in the United States on February 3rd, 1990. It was the first episode written by Jon Vitti. It was also the first ever episode to use the opening sequence, as well as the first regular episode. In the episode Bart cheats on an intelligence test and is declared a genius, so he is sent to a school for gifted children. Though he initially enjoys being treated as a genius, he begins to see the downside of his new life. Plot The Simpson family spend a night of playing Scrabble and Lisa reminds Bart that he is supposed to be stimulating his brain with various vocabulary if he hopes to pass his intelligence test. He cheats his way to victory by coming up with his own word, kwyjibo, basing its definition on an insulting description of Homer. This angers his father and he spends time chasing after Bart, much to the embarrassment of his family. At Quahog Elementary School, Bart is busted for vandalism by Principal Skinner, who has been informed by class genius, Martin Prince. Faced with the prospect of failing an intelligence test, Bart surreptitiously switches exams with Martin. When the school psychologist, Dr. Pryor, studies the results, he identifies Bart as a genius, to the delight of Homer and Marge, who enroll him in a new school. However, Lisa is not fooled by his supposed genius and still believes Bart to be a moron; Brian shares her belief. At the Enriched Learning Center for Gifted Children, Bart feels out of place among the other students with advanced academic skills. Meanwhile, Marge attempts to stimulate Bart with a little culture by taking the family to the opera. However, this proves disastrous as Bart and Homer are quite disruptive, much to Stewie's joy. Ostracized by his brilliant classmates, Bart visits his former school, where his old friends reject him because of his perceived intelligence. Back to his street, Bart is cheered by his old neigthbor, Mr. Herbert, a secret pedophile, who compliments him for his "genius-level IQ". On the bright side, he enjoys newfound attention from Homer and he covers for them when Marge makes another attempt to stimulate Bart's brain by taking them to a film festival. After Bart's chemistry experiment explodes, filling the school lab with green goo, he confesses to Dr. Pryor that he switched tests with Martin. Dr. Pryor realizes that he was never a genius and has him readmitted to Quahog Elementary. Bart returns home and tells Homer that he cheated on the intelligence test, but that he is glad they are closer than ever. An angry Homer strangle Bart, only for Bart to lock the door of his bedroom on Homer's face and drop him from the house's stairs, rendering him uncounscious. Lisa pronounces that Bart is back to being his normal, dumb self. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Mr. Burns, Barney Gumble *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Rodd Flanders, Millhouse van Houten *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, Sherri and Terry *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, John Herbert *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Principal Seymour Skinner, Dr. Loren Pryor *Maggie Roswell as Maude Flanders *Alex Borstein as Loretta Brown Source *1 Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes Category:The Simpsons Guy